


Morning After the Quinncident

by SopaOdair



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Betrayal, F/F, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Fictober 2020, Morning After the Quinncident, Multi, Partner Betrayal, Polyamory, Pre-Poly, Quinncident, Unrequired Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SopaOdair/pseuds/SopaOdair
Relationships: Female Sith Warrior/Vette, Female Sith Warrior/Vette/Jaesa Willsaam, Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior Past!, Vette/Jaesa Willsaam
Kudos: 2





	Morning After the Quinncident

Un dolor punzante despertó a Kara. La joven zabrak sentía como si su cabeza fuera martillada incesantemente, los ojos le ardían y tenía el rostro hinchado. El cuarto estaba a oscuras por lo cual agradeció en silencio a quien sea que haya apagado las luces la noche anterior. Al moverse sintió el esperado dolor en sus músculos, pero lo que le sorprendió fue la suave tela con la que estaba vestida. Reconoció la tela y el patrón floral como un diseño de Alderaan. “Jaesa o Vette debieron de haberme vestido ayer”  
“Uh…” Giró ignorando el dolor en su cansada espalda y al otro extremo de la cama, vio dos figuras familiares. Un brazo rodeaba el vientre de Vette, y si no fuera por esto y la maraña de pelo que cubría parcialmente el rostro de la twi’lek, pensaría que Jaesa no estaba en la escena ya que estaba envuelta en casi todas las cobijas. Vette parecía estar acostumbrada a tener el cabello de su novia sobre su cara. Kara no supo cuanto tiempo se quedó observándolas, la manera en las que las dos encajaban como dos piezas de un rompecabezas, su amor puro y reciproco, la lealtad que se tienen.   
Aunque se sentía genuinamente feliz por ellas, su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos. Se avergonzaba de admitirlo, pero por primera vez, sentía envidia de su relación. Imágenes de Malavai pasaron por su cabeza. Se permitió un segundo para lamentarse y después soltó toda su pena a la fuerza y expulsó a Malavai de su mente.   
Eso pareció despertar a Vette, quien poco a poco abrió un ojo y con una mirada modorra y preocupada saludó a la Sith “Hey…” Kara se quedó sorprendida, perdida en la mirada púrpura de Vette. Entonces se dio cuenta. Se había enamorado de la persona equivocada.


End file.
